FIELD OF THE INVENTION
My invention refers to a novel baby sleeper mountable, in conjunction with a standard seat belt, on the seat of an automobile.
The invention is of particular importance when the driver is alone with a baby in the car and for safety reasons must keep the eyes on the traffic passing all round the car, and both hands on the steering wheel. In general, wrapping a two or three point seat belt arrangement around the sleeper, without additional safeguards is inadequate, as the baby, in the event of an accident, obviously is incapable of taking any preventive action and a violent impact, e.g., between two cars may cause the sleeper to slip or slide out of the grip of the seat belt, as the latter can only be applied tautly to space portions of the sleeper not directly occupied by the baby.